Super Smash Bros Redemption
by ActiveX2012
Summary: The 4th Super Smash Bros. Tournament has begun. cowritten w/ Shado Master. Due to an upcoming Subspace-esque storyline, as of this point, this story is on HIATUS. See latest author's note for details
1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary day at the Smash Mansion when it happened. Lucario woke up from his crash nap on the couch and stretched. His aura powers could sense where everyone is in the Mansion. Lucas, Ness, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pit, and Toon Link were playing a game of tag in the courtyard; Mario, Peach, Link, and Zelda were having a two on two practice Brawl; DK, Ganondorf, and Bowser were having a competition of strength in the gym; Sonic was running laps around the Mansion; Wario, Kirby, and Yoshi were grabbing a snack in the kitchen; Red was working with his Pokémon in the front yard, practicing against Diddy; G&W and ROB were playing cards in the living room; Olimar was arranging his Pikmin in his room; Meta Knight and Dedede were having an arm wrestle in the dining room; the Ice Climbers were scaling the side of the Mansion; Fox, Falco, and Wolf were in the Target training room practicing with their Blasters; Samus was shining her Power Suit; and Snake was hiding in his box in the corner.

Lucario stood from the couch and began to head towards the courtyard. As he ran down the hallway, he passed Master Hand's office. As he strolled by, he sensed an important conversation. He stopped, using his aura senses to listen to the conversation. Lucario knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but he felt that whatever it was that they were talking about was important.

"Crazy, its time," Master Hand told his brother, Crazy Hand. This only sparked Lucario's curiosity and interest more.

"Time to buy me a pony?" Crazy asked.

"No, you dolt! The time has come for the next era of Super Smash Bros. Snake has already won Brawl, and it's been 6 months. The time has come for Super Smash Bros. Redemption. The letters have been sent out and the first new challenger shall arrive by the end of the day."

Lucario's eyes widened and he listened quietly.

"How many fighters will I defeat this time?" Crazy asked.

"None! You don't fight! Either way, with the slew of new challengers, we shall have a total of 70 Smashers." Lucario stopped listening to the Hand Bros. and went to tell his best friend at the Mansion, Meta Knight. As he arrived in the dining room, MK had just pinned Dedede's arm to the table.

"You had to cheat!" Dedede yelled.

"I never cheat, my good man. I am but a fair knight." Lucario walked over to the two.

_Meta Knight, I need to speak with you._ Lucario said through his method of thought speech. Lucario trusted Meta Knight not to tell anyone, for the two had become great friends after their duel during the Subspace Invasion.

"Yes, my friend?" Lucario was about to say something, when he saw a large cardboard box moving toward them. Lucario lifted the box, revealing Snake. Snake was startled at the sudden disappearance of his camouflage, and ran down the hall. The two rolled their eyes.

_A fourth tournament is beginning. There will be 70 Smashers present. The first new challenger will arrive today._

"Well, should be interesting. I'll go prepare." Just as MK turned to leave, Sonic sped into the room.

"Hey guys!" the hyperactive blue hedgehog said.

"Good day," MK told him.

_You seem rushed. What is the matter, Sonic?_

"Master Hand just called an emergency Smasher meeting in the living room. He asked me to tell everyone. See ya!" Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

_No doubt this is about Redemption._

"Redemption?"

_That's what Master Hand called the next tournament, Super Smash Bros. Redemption._

"Oh." The two friends then left the dining hall.

At the living room, the entire group of Smashers had gathered. Lucario took his normal spot against the wall and awaited Master Hand's announcement. Just as he did, the Hand brothers floated in.

"Thank you for responding to the alert so quickly. Thank you Sonic for spreading the word. Anyway, I have called you all here to inform you about a momentous occasion. This day marks the beginning of Super Smash Bros. Redemption; the 4th Super Smash Bros. Tournament. This tournament will be our largest ever, with 70 fighters. Our first fighter has just arrived." Just then, a small, grey being walked into the room. He had gray skin, with two large blue areas on his head, and large black eyes. He had four fingered hands and wore a grey space suit.

"Smashers, please welcome Cryptosporidium 139, better known as Crypto." Mario stood up and walked over to Crypto.

"Welcome-a Crypto. I'm-a Mario!" Mario extended his hand in friendship to the alien. Crypto just growled in response. Mario's expression soured and the Smashers, sans Snake and Samus, who just laughed, backed off.

"Crypto is a flighty Furotech warrior who came to the planet Venus in search of muskrat DNA, which he would bring back to his home planet of Magnatron 3," Crazy babbled.

"Whaa?" Link asked.

"He meant that I'm a mighty Furon warrior who came to the planet Earth in search of human DNA, which I would bring back to my home planet of Furon, stupid human monkey!" Crypto growled.

"I'm an elf, you retarded alien!" Link shouted. Link drew his Master Sword and Crypto drew a silver and blue weapon with lightning crackling from the barrel.

"Let's go, a-hole!"

"Well!" Master Hand intervened. "Thank you, Link, for volunteering to be Crypto's first opponent.

"WHAT!?" the two shouted.

"This is also the first battle of Redemption. Gentlemen, please step over to the transporter."

The two Smashers stepped into the Smash Transporters, and in a flash of purple light, disappeared.

3

The chosen stage would be Battlefield

2

In a gale force of wind, Link appeared on the stage

2

A flying saucer appeared and Crypto floated out of it

1

GO!

Link began the battle by charging at Crypto, blade in hand. Crypto responded by taking out the gun from before, the Zap-O-Matic, and firing at the Hero of Time. Blue lightning shot from the barrel and zapped Link, raising his damage to 12. Link shot an arrow from his Hero's Bow and struck Crypto, raising his damage to 6. Crypto used a mental whip to lash out and grab Link, pulling his close enough to grab him. Crypto then slammed him against the ground, before throwing him over the edge of the stage.

"Take that, elf-boy!" Link, however, used his spin attack to jump back to the stage, hitting Crypto in the process. The damage rate was Link 47, Crypto 32. Just then, the stage flashed and a Smash ball floated into view. Link took his focus off of the alien and took off for the Smash Ball. Crypto had previously been informed of the items of the game and knew of the Smash Ball's abilities and the Final Smash. Crypto charged for the Ball, firing yellow plasma bullets from another yellow gun called the Disintegrator Ray. Half of the bullets hit the Smash ball, the other half sent Link flying, like they were intended to do.

"You missed the ball!" Link taunted before they hit him. After they hit their target, it was Crypto's turn to taunt.

"Did I? Did I?" As the Smash Ball floated higher, two jets came out of Crypto's back. He flew higher and zapped the Smash Ball, breaking it. He glowed with the immense power of the Smash Ball. Link stood from the platform he was on and looked to see crypto use his Jetpack to soar into the air, out of sight. Then, a massive robot landed forcefully on the stage. The robot looked like a little kid, with black hair that looked like devil horns, red overalls, an evil-looking smile, and he was holding a large metal hot dog.

"What the?" Link asked.

"Feel the sting of my Big Willy Mech!" Crypto shouted from inside the suit. Big Willy then threw the massive hot dog it was holding at Link. "Here's your order!" Crypto shouted. "You wanna get fried with that?" then he laughed. "I always wanted to say that." Link narrowly dodged the hot dog, before Big Willy grabbed Link.

"I guess it's true what they say!" Crypto laughed. "Fast food DOES kill you!" Then, Big Willy threw Link on the ground, before stomping on him and KO'ing him.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… CRYPTOSPORIDIUM 139

Link transported back to the Mansion, and the other Smashers waited for Crypto to come back. Contrary to the thought that he would instantly come back, the viewing screen in the Observation room flashed purple.

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

The chosen stage would be Pokémon Stadium 2

3

A flying saucer appeared and Crypto floated out of it

2

A young girl with raven colored hair in a ponytail, a blue tank top, and pink jeans stood on the side and tossed a Pokéball out. From the Pokéball came a small, blue penguin.

1

GO!

Crypto began the fight by firing his Zap-O-Matic at the Penguin. It dodged and fired a stream of water bubbles from its beak. The water hit Crypto and pushed him back. This angered Crypto as he pulled out his Disintegrator Ray and fired rapidly at the penguin. After the bullets slammed the penguin, it shot forward in a surge of water. Then, the girl called it back.

"Good job, Piplup!" She threw out another Pokeball and from it a yellow and green turtle was released. The turtle had two green, bush-like shrubs growing from his back. A green ball formed in the turtle's mouth and it shot forward to slam Crypto, who dodged it just in time. Crypto used his PK Grab to pull the turtle close, grab it, and fling it over the edge of the stage.

Then, the stage changed. Ice covered the stage. The turtle sent out two vines from its shrubs and latched onto the stage, pulling itself back on.

Then, the girl once more pulled back her Pokémon into its Pokéball. "Way to go Grote!" She then threw out another Pokémon. This Pokémon was larger than Crypto, with an ape like body, white fur and brown hands. A large fire blazed atop its head.

"Someone tell me why I'm fighting a three man tag-team on my own?" Crypto yelled, angry. The ape dashed forward and its fist lit on fire. It punched the angry Furon and sent him flying. Then, a Smash Ball appeared and Crypto flew up with his Jetpack and smashed it open with his Disintegrator Ray. He activated his Final Smash and the Big Willy Mech crashed down onto the icy stage. One hit with the metal hot dog was enough to send the ape flying. The ape flew beyond the boundary marker, KO'ing it.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… CRYPTOSPORIDIUM 139

Cryptosporidium 139 has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Zap-O-Matic

SIDE: Disintegrator Ray

UP: Jetpack

DOWN: PK Force Field

FINAL SMASH: Big Willy Smash

Pokémon Coordinator has accepted her chance for Redemption

DOWN: Pokémon Change

FINAL SMASH: Triple Finish

PIPLUP

STANDARD: Bubble Beam

SIDE: Aqua Jet

UP: Drill Peck

GROTLE

STANDARD: Energy Ball

SIDE: Bite

UP: Vine Whip

INFERNAPE

STANDARD: Ember

SIDE: Flare Blitz

UP: Flame Wheel


	2. More Newcomers

The time was 7:30 AM. Master Hand made it clear that during Redemption, all Smashers were to report to the Observation Room at 8AM for a run-down of the days matches. To wake all the fighters up, he enlisted the help of Sonic, the only Smasher he knew to wake up. Sonic's job was to dash around the mansion, waking up the sleeping Smashers.

"Wake up! Wake up! MH wants us to get ready!" the blue hedgehog shouted as he ran. As he passed the stairs, he was able to catch a glimpse of someone in the living room. As he tried to see who it was, he didn't see where he was going and slammed into the banister, causing him to fall down the stairs. He landed, unconscious, at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" a gentle voice asked him. Sonic's eyes slowly opened to see a kind, blue-eyed, raven haired face staring at him.

"Ugh… what happened?" Sonic asked her.

"You fell down the stairs, you goof," Pink giggled. She took his hand and helped him up. Sonic shook off his quills and took in where he was. He was in the kitchen, and Pink was there, in a pink nightgown, with her Pokémon. Sonic petted the three Pokémon, and turned to see Pink coming to him with a cup of tea.

"What's this?" Sonic asked, taking a sip of the thin, brown liquid.

"It's tea, haven't you ever had any?" Sonic shook his head. "Well, it's a great way to start off the morning. I wake up early every morning and I have a cup of tea every morning."

"Well, this is good! Maybe I should do the same thing!" Sonic said happily. Then, he and Pink chatted happily for a while, until he caught sight of the clock, 7:50 AM. "Oh crap! I gotta go! See you in ten, Pink!" Sonic sped up the stairs, being careful not to trip. Pink sighed as she watched him leave.

"What a nice guy," she told herself.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

Master Hand was waiting for the Smashers to gather. Mario sat with Peach, Link sat with Zelda, Snake sat with Samus, and the other Smashers just spread out. Sonic ran in and looked around. Pink waved to him from amidst the crowd. Sonic smiled and sat next to his friend. All the Smashers sat in one crowd, except for Crypto, who just leaned against the wall.

"Smashers, more newcomers have arrived. We have five more people now." Now, 5 beings entered the room. One was a red humanoid Pokémon with no mouth, a purple line down the middle of his face, and four tentacles, two red, two blue. There was a purple orb in the middle of his chest. The second was a 6 foot tall, red man with a tail, two horn stubs on his head, and a large stone right hand. He wore a tan trench coat, a black t-shirt, black pants, and he had black hair on his head. The next Smasher was a hedgehog who looked just like Sonic, but he had large white claws white tipped blue quills, and sharp teeth.

"Sonic, is that you?" Pink asked. Sonic was dumbfounded.

The fourth Smasher was a black and grey wolf with the Triforce on his head. On his back was a blue, imp-like creature with a stone headpiece on her head. The final Smasher was a man in an armored battle suit. His suit was golden with some red on it. There was a blue light in the middle of his chest, and he had glowing blue eyes.

"This is Deoxys," MH said, referring to the Pokémon, "…Hellboy…" he said, referring to the red man, "…Were-Sonic…" he said, referring to the Sonic look-a-like, "Wolf Link and Midna…" he said, obviously talking about the wolf and the imp, "…and Iron Man." Guess who he was referring to there.

"Now, we will do three matches, Deoxys VS Wolf Link VS Mario VS Lucario, Iron Man VS Were-Sonic VS Snake VS Meta Knight, and Hellboy VS Pink." MH said. "Will Hellboy and Pink please step over to the transporters." Said Smashers did as they were told. They stepped in and teleported away.

The stage would be Final Destination

3

Pink released Piplup onto the stage

2

A garbage truck drove by and Hellboy jumped off.

1

GO!

Piplup started off with an Aqua Jet, which Hellboy swiftly dodged. Hellboy pulled out a large pistol, called the Samaritan, and fired three bullets at Piplup. This raised Piplup's damage to 30. Piplup fired a Bubblebeam, which knocked Hellboy back. Hellboy charged forward and swung his fist at Piplup, but Pink pulled him back just in time.

"Great job, Piplup!" She released Grotle. Grotle fired his vine whips at Hellboy and grabbed him, pulling him close. Grotle then cracked the Vine Whips, sending Hellboy flying. Then, a Smash Ball floated in. Pink pulled back Grotle.

"Way to go, Grotle!" She released Infernape, and Infernape raced for the Smash Ball. He dodged a few shots from Hellboy's biggest gun, Big Baby, and smashed the Ball with a mighty Flare Blitz. Pink released Piplup and Grotle and the three Pokémon started the final smash.

"Alright guys! Triple finish!" Infernape prepared a Fire Blast, Grotle began a Solar Beam, and Piplup began a Hydro Pump. Hellboy was dead in the path of the Triple Finish.

"Oh crap!" he muttered. The three attacks slammed into Hellboy dead on, KO'ing them.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… POKÉMON COORDINATOR!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

The chosen stage was Distant Planet

Pink released Infernape onto the stage

3

A ship similar to Olimar's flew off and left a man like Olimar, only taller and with a blue antennae

2

A black, ghostlike Pokémon with white eyes faded into view on the stage

1

A portal to Hell opened up and a muscular man with red markings covering his body stepped out

GO!

The spaceman pulled 6 Pikmin out of the ground and threw them onto the Pokémon. The Pokémon sent out black shock waves to the man, who was thrown back. The man was thrown off of the stage, and he shot a blade on a chain and latched onto the stage as it began to rain. The man stood up as Infernape slammed into his with a Flare Blitz, KO'ing him. Infernape grabbed the spaceman and threw him, but the spaceman threw out a string of Pikmin and pulled himself onto the stage. A Smash Ball floated in and the Pokémon broke it by dashing into it. He floated to the middle of the stage and created a dark orb around him. Infernape got away before he was caught, but the spaceman was trapped and was damaged, until at the end was KO'd. Infernape then hit the Pokémon with Embers and Flare Biltzes rapidly untilo he was KO'd.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… POKÉMON COORDINATOR

Hellboy has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: The Samaritan

SIDE: Big Baby

UP: Demon Leap

DOWN: Tail Sweep

FINAL SMASH: Full Demon Hellboy

Louie has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Pikmin Pluck

SIDE: Pikmin Throw

UP: Pikmin Chain

DOWN: Pikmin Order

FINAL SMASH: End of Day

Darkrai has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Dark Pulse

SIDE: Pursuit

UP: Fly

DOWN: Night Shade

FINAL SMASH: Dark Void

Kratos has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Chaos Blade Throw

SIDE: Chaos Blade Slice

UP: Chaos Blade Windmill

DOWN: Chaos Blade Block

FINAL SMASH: Sparta Stab

The five Smashers stepped out of the transporters. Sonic dashed over to Pink and hugged her in congrats to her first victories.

"Nice job!" She returned the hug, but when they realized that they were being watched, they pulled apart and blushed. Darkrai was welcomed by Lucario and Pikachu, Louie was welcomed by Olimar, and Crypto just stood there as Kratos joined him.

"Deoxys, Wolf Link, Lucario, and Mario please report to the transporters. Thank you." The four fighters walked, or in Deoxys's case, floated, to the transporters, and disappeared in a flash.

The chosen stage was Battlefield

Mario leapt out of a warp pipe

3

Lucario unfolded his limbs as he floated through his aura powers

2

A Twilight portal opened as Wolf Link rode out, with Midna on his back

1

Deoxys appeared from a purple mist

GO!

Mario started by firing off fireballs at the other fighters. Wolf Link and Lucario jumped out of the way, as Deoxys created a ball of energy in his tentacles and fireed it at Mario. Both hit the other Smasher, sending them back. Wolf Link lunged at Lucario and chomped on his leg.

_Ahh!_ Lucario screamed. He responded by throwing an aura sphere in Wolf Link's face. A large orange hand came out of Midna's head and grabbed Deoxys. It pulled him close and Wolf Link spun around, Misna flinging Deoxys, KO'ing him.

A Smash Ball floated in. Mario and Lucario dashed for it, beating it senseless. Soon, Mario broke it with a Super Jump Punch. He glowed and activated the Mario Finale. Lucario barely dodged, but it grabbed Wolf Link and carried him off the stage.

Lucario used Force Palm on Mario, who responded by punching him rapidly. Lucario grabbed Mario and slammed him against the ground, before Mario hit him with one last Super Jump Punch, KO'ing him.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… MARIO!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

The chosen stage would be Delfino Plaza

Mario leapt out of a warp pipe

3

A man with blue jeans, scruffy black hair, and a white tank top with three silver claws extruding from each hand leapt onto the stage

2

What looked like a cutesy, baby version of Zelda appeared from a circle of light

1

GO!

Mario dashed forward and spun the Zelda around with his cape, before the clawed man slashed her with his claws, instantly KO'ing her. Mario punched the man, before the man grabbed Mario, tossed him up, and sliced him with his claws. Mario fell, before he was sliced by the man again. This slice KO'd Mario.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… WOLVERINE!

Wolverine has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Claw Stab

SIDE: Claw Slice

UP: Claw Tornado

DOWN: Low Slice

FINAL SMASH: Wolverine's Fury

Toon Zelda has accepted her chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Naryu's Love

SIDE: Din's Fire

UP: Farore's Wind

DOWN: Leg Sweep

FINAL SMASH: Light Arrow

Wolf Link/Midna have accepted his/her chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Bite

SIDE: Midna Grab

UP: Tail Spinner

DOWN: Twilit Shield

FINAL SMASH: Twilit Spear

Deoxys has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Energy Ball

SIDE: Pursuit

UP: Fly

DOWN: Zen Headbutt

FINAL SMASH: Hyper Beam

The six Smashers stepped out of the transporter. Deoxys joined Lucario, Pikachu, and Darkrai, Wolf Link joined Link and Zelda, Toon Zelda joined Toon Link, and Wolverine just sat down amidst the Smashers.

Just then, Master Hand's voice was heard once more.

"Will Iron Man, Were-Sonic, Meta Knight, and Snake please report to the transporters, thank you." Said Smashers entered the transporters and disappeared.

The chosen stage would be Shadow Moses Island

Meta Knight spun and appeared on the stage

3

Snake appeared in a surge of electricity

2

Were-Sonic leapt onto the stage

1

Iron Man flew onto the stage

GO!

Snake put a bomb into the ground and ran, and when Meta Knight ran over it, he detonated it and threw Meta Knight back. Were-Sonic stretched his arm forward and grabbed Iron Man, before pummeling him. Iron Man freed himself and fired lasers from his palms and fried Were-Sonic. Snake fired a rocket launcher at Iron Man, who flew up into the sky and dodged it. Meta Knight caught Were-Sonic in a Drill Rush, KO'ing him. The Smash Ball floated in, and Snake hit it with a rocket. Meta Knight hit it with a Drill Rush, but it still didn't break. Iron Man broke it with a laser beam. He activated his Final Smash as his chest light began to glow. A massive beam, similar to Samus's Zero Laser, was fired and KO'd Meta Knight and Snake

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… IRON MAN!

Iron Man has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Repulsor Beam

SIDE: Rocket Punch

UP: Rocket Hover

DOWN: Repulsor Shield

FINAL SMASH: Chest Repulsor Uni-Beam

Were-Sonic has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Gaia Punch

SIDE: Arm Stretch

UP: Power Lift

DOWN: Duck

FINAL SMASH: Dark Gaia Were-Sonic

**JUST TO CLARIFY, HERE IS THE ROSTER**

**MARIO**

**LUIGI**

**PEACH**

**BOWSER**

**WARIO**

**DK**

**DIDDY**

**FOX**

**FALCO**

**WOLF**

**LINK**

**TOON LINK**

**ZELDA/SHEIK**

**GANONDORF**

**POKÉMON TRAINER**

**PIKACHU**

**LUCARIO**

**SAMUS**

**OLIMAR**

**NESS**

**LUCAS**

**SONIC**

**ROB**

**G&W**

**ICE CLIMBERS**

**KIRBY **

**META KNIGHT**

**KING DEDEDE**

**SNAKE**

**PIT**

**MARTH **

**IKE**

**CRYPTO**

**KRATOS**

**DARKRAI**

**DEOXYS**

**WOLVERINE**

**POKÉMON COORDINATOR**

**HELLBOY**

**WERE-SONIC**

**WOLF LINK/MIDNA**

**LOUIE**

**TOON ZELDA**

**IRON MAN**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

After the dinner that night, most of the Smashers headed to bed. One Smasher was up until most of the Smashers had gone to bed. Sonic strolled down the hallways, until he came to a door marked 35. Sonic nervously knocked on the door. When it opened, it revealed Pink standing there, in her pink nightgown.

"Hey Sonic!" she said happily. "Come on in!" Sonic humbly accepted the invitation and followed her into the room. He saw that the walls were red and white, with pink sheets on the bed. There were three beds made up for her Pokémon.

"So, Sonic, what's up?" she asked him as she undid her ponytail, letting her hair cascade down her back.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Ok, go ahead." Sonic drew a deep breath, then exhaled.

"That hug, today after your first win, it didn't mean anything, right?" Pink's face turned pink.

"Do you want it to mean something?" she asked him.

"Well, we barely know each other, and I do like you, and I would think that… I mean… I should…" Sonic drew another deep breath. "Look, what I meant to ask was… Do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?" Pink turned her head as her face turned crimson red. "If you don't want to, its fine."

"Sure, Sonic, I'd love to." Pink told him, smiling. Sonic's face lit up.

"So, I'll come by around 7?" he asked.

"Sure!" Sonic grinned and shook her hand, nervous about doing anything that would jeopardize the date. He strolled out the door, after saying good night, and closed the door behind him.

"Dude, that was pathetic!" came a gruff voice from behind him. Sonic jumped, and turned to see Crypto and Snake leaning against the wall.

"Seriously, dude, you need help with the ladies," Crypto told him.

"How did you guys know what was going on? Did you spy on us!?"

"Yeah," they admitted. Sonic rolled his eyes and sped to the room that he shared with Mario.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"AHHHHHHH!" Kratos bolted awake in bed upon hearing this horrific scream. He looked to the other bed in his room to find that Crypto was no longer in his bed. Kratos grabbed his Chaos Blades and tip-toed out of the room. He ran out onto the observatory deck and peered down into the courtyard. There, was the Hand Bros. and the Smashers. They all stood in fighting stances, before a large blue man.

"Why are you here?" Master Hand bellowed. The man's eyes glowed purple. The man prepared to attack as the man did the same.

"What treachery is this?" Kratos muttered. All the Smashers let loose attacks at the same time that the man released a wave of purple energy from his eyes. The energy wave disabled the other attacks and the wave hit all of the other Smashers, turning them to trophies.

"What do you want Tabuu?" Master Hand exclaimed.

"I have come to be a participant in your little tournament."

"Well, you have to participate in a fight to enter the tournament," Master Hand argued, "and there's no one left to fight you."

"I WILL FIGHT YOU!" Kratos bellowed, leaping from the deck. He landed forcefully before Tabuu.

"Well then, let us fight."

Master hand used his magic to teleport the two to a battle stage.

The stage would be Subspace Arena

3

A portal to Hell opened and Kratos stepped out

2

Tabuu appeared from a Subspace portal

1

GO!!!

Kratos began with a Chaos Blade Slice, before Tabuu shot a beam of Subspace energy from his palm. Tabuu charged forward and punched Kratos 3 times, before grabbing him and throwing him over the side of the stage. Kratos shot his blades out and latched onto the side of the stage, pulling himself back on. Kratos hit Tabuu with a Chaos Blade Windmill, tossing him off of the stage, but Tabuu sprouted colorful wings and flew back onto the stage.

A Smash Ball wandered onto the stage. Tabuu leapt up and punched it rapidly, before Kratos sliced him out of the way. Kratos broke it open with his Chaos Blade Windmill, before glowing with Smash Energy. His blades lit on fire, and he charged for Tabuu. The blades collided with him, before a fiery explosion covered Tabuu and KO'd him.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… KRATOS!

Tabuu has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Subspace Blast

SIDE: Subspace Strike

UP: Subspace Wings

DOWN: Subspace Absorb

FINAL SMASH: Subspace Invasion

Kratos and Tabuu appeared back in the courtyard.

"Alright, Tabuu, welcome to the SSB." Master Hand welcomed. "Your first task, revive all of the Smashers." Tabuu groaned and ran around with Kratos, tapping the base of each trophy that they passed. Soon, all of the Smashers had been revived. The first thing Mario did was lunge at Tabuu. Master hand stopped him.

"STOP!" he bellowed. "Tabuu is now your fellow Smasher. Treat him as a friend," the Smashers glared at Tabuu and went back in the Mansion.

An hour later, Master Hand called all of the smashers for the daily meeting.

"Smashers, here are the newest arrivals," Master hand said, four Smashers stepping out from behind him. One was a large white beast with green bushes on his shoulders, yellow rings on his shoulders and wrists, three white fingers, and three dots for eyes.

"This is Regigigas," the next was a hedgehog who looked like Sonic, except had black fur with red tips.

"Shadow," the third was a pale skinned man with long blonde hair and dark eyes. He bore a sword, and wore no shirt.

"Nuada," Master Hand continued. The last Smasher was a purple cat.

"…and Blaze." Sonic and Were-Sonic saw Shadow and shrunk back when he came close. Darkrai floated over to Regigigas.

_Welcome, Regigigas. _Darkrai said through the same thought speak as Lucario.

Hellboy saw Nuada and lunged for hum. Mario, Kratos, and Crypto held him back.

"Why are you here, Nuada!?" Hellboy shouted.

"Simple, Anung Un Rama, I am here to participate in the tournament. I am not here to fight you, yet." Hellboy growled.

"Well, does that mean you wish to fight Nuada, Hellboy?" MH asked.

"Of course, I gotta beat his royalty's face in." Hellboy told him, cracking his normal knuckles.

"Well then, you and Sonic can fight Shadow and Nuada." The teams headed towards the transporters, and stepped in, but MH stopped them. "This match will have the first use of the Team Smash Ball. Break it open and you will use one final smash made from the final smashes of both of your team mates." The Smashers nodded and stepped in.

The Stage would be the BPRD Headquarters

A garbage truck drove by and Hellboy jumped off

3

Sonic Spin Jumped onto the stage

2

Shadow Spin Jumped onto the stage

1

Nuada leapt onto the stage, blade drawn.

GO!

Hellboy started by firing the Samaritan rapidly at Shadow, as Sonic Spin Dashed toward Nuada. Shadow was knocked back by the bullets, but Nuada dodged Sonic and sliced him with his sword.

"Ahh!" Sonic screamed. Hellboy got mad and slammed his stone fist into Nuada, sending him flying. Shadow pulled out a rifle and shot Hellboy, before Sonic hit Shadow with a Homing Attack. Suddenly, a Smash ball floated into view. It looked like a normal Smash Ball, but it was Bright Purple, not rainbow. Shadow leapt for it just as Sonic did. They both hit it and sent it flying towards Hellboy and Nuada. Hellboy grabbed Nuada and threw him into Shadow. He then pulled out the Samaritan and broke the Smash Ball. He and Sonic glowed with a bright purple light.

The Chaos Emeralds formed around Sonic and turned him into Super Sonic, but he appeared different than usual. He was bright red, not bright yellow. He glowed orange, with two large, curved, red horns protruding from his head. His fist had turned to stone, and was twice as large. It was red, and glowed red.

"Let's Rock!" Sonic yelled in a deep voice.

Demon Sonic floated into the air. He then soared forward, fist forward and rammed Shadow, KO'ing him. He repeatedly rammed Nuada, but he was very strong and was barely thrown. After ramming Nuada about 15 times, the Emeralds separated from his body, Demon Sonic turned back into regular Sonic. As Sonic fell from the air, Nuada swiped in and sliced Sonic, KO'ing him.

"Well, well, well. I guess its just you and me, Demon," Nuada cursed.

"You forgot my little friend, pretty boy," Hellboy said, firing the Samaritan at Nuada. Then, Hellboy hit Nuada with three shots from the Big Baby and KO'd him.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… HELLBOY!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!

The chosen stage would be Delfino Plaza

A garbage truck drove by and Hellboy jumped off

3

A small, Bowser-like creature with a silver neckerchief stepped out of a puddle of goop

2

A man in a gray costume, black cape, and black mask, with a black bat on his chest jumped off of a sleek black jet

1

A baby, cartoony version of Ganondorf stepped out of a purple portal

GO!

The man in the costume took out a bat-shaped device and threw it at Hellboy, knocking him back. Hellboy fired the Big Baby at the Ganondorf look-alike and immediately KO'd him. The Bowser-creature took out a paintbrush and hit the Caped man, immediately KO-ing him. Hellboy hit the caped man repeatedly, until he used his demon leap to jump out of the way when the Caped Man dashed at hi, making him fall off of the stage

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… HELLBOY!

Bowser Jr. has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Fire breath

SIDE: Graffiti Slash

UP: Whirling Fortress

DOWN: Graffiti Spin

FINAL SMASH: Shadow Mario

Shadow has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Homing Attack

SIDE: Shadow Rifle

UP: Chaos Control

DOWN: Fire Somersault

FINAL SMASH: Chaos Spear

Toon Ganondorf has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Warlock Punch

SIDE: Flame Choke

UP: Dark Dive

DOWN: Wizard's Foot

FINAL SMASH: Toon Beast Ganon

Batman has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Bat-a-Rang

SIDE: Bat Rush

UP: Bat Glide

DOWN: Cape Twirl

FINAL SMASH: Bat Jet Cannon

Prince Nuada has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Bomb Toss

SIDE: Sword Swipe

UP: Martial Arts Leap

DOWN: Downward Slash

FINAL SMASH: Golden Army Invasion

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

The Smashers stepped out of the transporters as Master Hand's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

"Will Blaze, Regigigas, Batman, and Kirby please prepare to fight! The four stepped into the transporters and were sent away.

The Stage would be Spear Pillar

Blaze appeared from a funnel of fire

3

Regigigas stormed out of nowhere onto the stage

2

Batman jumped off of the Bat-Jet as it passed

1

Kirby rode in on a warp star.

GO!

Kirby began the fight by sucking up the nearest Smasher, Batman. When he was spit out, a black bat mask appeared on Kirby's head. Kirby then began firing Bat-A-Rangs at the others. Regigigas stomped over to Blaze and grabbed her. He punched her, then threw her. She used fire to shoot herself back onto the field, crashing through Bat-Kirby in the process. Regigigas set his fist on fire and punched Batman, sending him flying. Luckily, Batman glided back to the stage, before using his Bat Rush to KO Kirby. Regigigas' head was set ablaze with purple energy and he rushed forward and head butted Blaze, KO'ing her. While Regigigas was KO'ing her, he hadn't seen a Smash Ball float into view behind him, which Batman broke.

"Showtime," Batman yelled. The Bat-Jet rushed in and Batman jumped into it. He flew around, blasting Regigigas until with one last, mighty charged beam, Regigigas was KO'd.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… BATMAN!

**WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!**

**WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!**

**WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING**!

The Stage would be the Bat Cave

Batman rode in on the Bat Jet

3

A man in a red and blue suit with a black spider on it swung in on a rope of some sorts

2

A man with a trench coat and a hat, and a white face with only black splotches on it stepped out of the shadows

1

A purple, cat like being floated out of a purple portal

GO!

Batman rushed in and used his Bat Rush on the Spider Suit guy, and afterwards began to pummel him senselessly, KO'ing him. The cat being created a ball of dark energy and fired it at Batman, sending him flying. The white face man ran in and punched Batman, KO'ing him. The cat being and the white face rushed at each other. The white face punched him, then sped around him and kicked him, KO'ing him.

GAME!

THE WINNER IS… RORSCHACH (from the graphic novel, upcoming movie, and video game: Watchmen)

Rorschach has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Punch

SIDE: Running Kick

UP: Grappling Hook

DOWN: Duck

FINAL SMASH: Rise of the Watchmen

Spiderman has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Web

SIDE: Web Lasso

UP: Web Swing

DOWN: Web Shield

FINAL SMASH: Black Suit Spiderman

Mewtwo has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Shadow Ball

SIDE: Pursuit

UP: Teleport

DOWN: Barrier

FINAL SMASH: Psycho Cut

Blaze has accepted her chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Fireball

SIDE: Fire Rush

UP: Flame Twister

DOWN: Flame Slide

FINAL SMASH: Sol Princess Blaze

Regigigas has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Fire/Ice/Thunder Punch

SIDE: Zen Headbutt

UP: Superpower

DOWN: Crush Grip

FINAL SMASH: Giga Impact

As Rorschach, Spiderman, Mewtwo, Blaze, and Regigigas started back to the mansion again the brawlers hear the alarm going off

**WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!**

**WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!**

**WARNING! A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!**

Master Hand's voice again boomed over the loud speaker. "Rorschach please prepare to Fight,"

The stage would be area 51

Rorschach stepped out of the shadows

3

A blue, fish-like man stepped out of a modified garbage truck

2

A man in a blue jumpsuit, dark sunglasses, and holding a rocket launcher came from the sky with a rocket pack on his back

The man in a blue jumpsuit said "name's Nigel Block learn it well because it is the impending sound of your doom!"

1

A man in a hooded white and red cloak covering his eyes ran in on a black horse

GO!

Rorschach dashed forward and hit the Fish man with a flying kick. The fish man got out a handgun and fired at him. Rorschach ducked under the bullets and punched The fish, sending him flying. However, he shot forward in a burst of water and soared back onto the stage. The cloaked man threw a knife at Nigel, who dodged and fired a missile at the cloaked man, KO'ing him. Rorschach ran at Nigel, who grabbed him and pummeled him. Nigel threw him down and violently beat him with the rocket launcher, until he was so weak that one hit KO'd him. Nigel glared fiercely at the fish man. This scared him so much that he jumped off of the stage, KO'ing himself.

GAME!

The winner is … NIGEL BLOCK (from the 007 game agents under fire)

Nigel has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Missile Shot

SIDE: Gun Smack

DOWN: Energy Shield

UP: Jet Pack

FINAL SMASH: Sniper Cover

Abe Sapien has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Handgun

SIDE: Aqua Rush

UP: Ninja Leap

DOWN: Whirlpool

FINAL SMASH: Final Tidal Wave

Altair has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Knife Throw

SIDE: Sword Slash

UP: Counter

DOWN: Hidden Blade

FINAL SMASH: Assassination

(AN: Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter, we have much randomness planned. Since this was a short chapter, initially, chapter, we decided to add…)

**CRYPTO'S BIOS!**

(This works basically like Snake's Codecs)

BATTLE: CRYPTO VS SNAKE

Crypto: Pox, have we met this guy before? He seems familiar.

**Orthopox 14: No Crypto, that's Solid Snake, we haven't met before.**

Crypto: Who is he?

**Pox: He is a mercenary whose origins are barely known to me. I have not much info for you Crypto**

Crypto: Can I hit him though?

**Pox: No his soft outer covering is impenetrable… **

**Of course! He's human! you DUMB #$& But be warned, Snake has a tricky mark even I don't understand it.**

BATTLE: CRYPTO VS SONIC

Crypto: What is this guy?

**Pox: That's Sonic the Hedgehog. He hails from the planet Mobius and is the fastest being in the world.**

Crypto: Not faster than me with the ladies!

**Pox: Focus Crypto**

Crypto: I don't trust his smile, Pox. It's kinda freakin me out.

**Pox: Déjà vu**

Crypto: What did you mean by that? You calling me ugly?

**Pox: Of course, you dolt!**

BATTLE: CRYPTO VS RORSCHACH

Crypto: what's wrong with this guy's face?

**Pox: That's Rorschach. He is a member of a team of superheroes from the 1980s called the Watchmen**

Crypto: So he has superpowers?

**Pox: Not necessarily. Only one member of the Watchmen really has powers**

Crypto: So what's up with his face?

**Pox: He's wearing a mask, you dunderhead!**

Crypto: Oh.

**Pox: Yes, oh indeed.**

(AN: We will try to do one group of these every 3 or 4 chapters. 'Til next time, this is BuckSkywalker2012 and Shado Master, signing off. Before we do, however, here's a fighter list to keep you updated)

**Mario**

**Luigi**

**Peach**

**Yoshi**

**Bowser**

**Wario**

**Ness**

**Lucas**

**DK**

**Diddy**

**Link**

**Toon Link**

**Zelda/Sheik**

**Ganondorf**

**C. Falcon**

**Lucario**

**Pikachu**

**Pokémon Trainer**

**Pit**

**Samus**

**Marth**

**Ike**

**Kirby**

**Meta Knight**

**King Dedede**

**Sonic**

**Snake**

**Olimar**

**Ice Climbers**

**Fox**

**Falco**

**Wolf**

**Mr Game and Watch**

**ROB**

**Jigglypuff**

**Crypto**

**Pokémon Coordinator**

**Hellboy**

**Louie**

**Darkrai**

**Kratos**

**Wolverine**

**Toon Zelda**

**Wolf Link/Midna**

**Deoxys**

**Iron Man**

**Were-Sonic**

**Tabuu**

**Bowser Jr**

**Shadow**

**Toon Ganondorf**

**Batman**

**Prince Nuada**

**Blaze**

**Regigigas**

**Rorschach**

**Mewtwo**

**Spiderman**

**Abe Sapien**

**Nigel Block**

**Altair**

**(61 Smashers total)**


	5. Random Chapter 1

That night, Sonic sped over to Pink's room. He arrived just as she came out of her room.

"Hey Sonic, ready to go?" she asked him, looping her arm around his. He smiled and walked her downstairs. On their way out, they passed Crypto, Batman, Rorschach, and Shadow watching TV. All of a sudden, something crashed through the ceiling. Shadow and Crypto pulled out their guns, Batman pulled out two Bat-A-Rangs, while Rorschach sat still on the couch, unfrightened. Pink and Sonic stayed to see what had crashed into the room. A man stood up from the hole in the floor. The man was fat, with brown hair, glasses, a white button up shirt, green pants, and brown loafers. He turned and saw the Smashers staring at him.

"Hey guys what's going on?" he laughed. Sonic and Pink eyed each other suspiciously. The man shook their hands one by one.

"Hey, I'm Peter Griffin," he told them.

"What are you doing here Peter?" Sonic asked.

"I don't even know, I was playing around with my new catapult…"

_**FAMILY GUY-ESQUE FLASHBACK**_

Peter was outside of a yellow house with a giant catapult. Peter hopped inside it.

"Now to get to work," he severed the catapult's ties and he was flung into oblivion. He flew so far that he crashed through the side of the Smash Mansion. He broke through the wall and floor of one of the bathrooms, where Wario was taking a bath. As Peter fell, Wario's tub began to slide into the hole.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Wario shouted. The tub fell through the floor and smashed against the ground.

"Who was that guy?" Wario asked himself. Suddenly, he realized that he had landed, naked, in the living room and Bowser was staring at him, his eye twitching.

**_END FAMILY GUY-ESQUE FLASHBACK_**

Shadow, Crypto, Batman, and Sonic stared at the grinning man. Pink was leaning on Sonic, trying not to laugh. Rorschach had left out of boredom shortly after Peter had started his story.

"Well..." Pink gasped. "We'd love to stay... but Sonic and I have a date. Bye guys!" She then pulled Sonic towards the door. Just as Pink walked out of the door, a small sound like a robber creeping away was heard. Sonic spun around. But there was no one there. He shrugged and followed Pink out the door.

* * *

Shortly after he arrived in the Mansion, Peter began to wander around. Soon, he passed by the Observation Deck and saw the fight taking place. The fight was a three stock match with items on. The fighters were Ganondorf, Link, Bowser, and Wolf. The villains each had two lives and Link had only one. Peter watched the fight unfold for a little while until he got bored and began to wander around the house more. He soon came to the transporters. Peter's mind began to wander as he stepped inside one of them. All of a sudden, a purple light enveloped hinm and he disappeared.

"Oh crap!" Peter shouted as he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Lylat Cruise stage, only Link and Bowser remained as a Smash Ball floated into view. Link shot arrows at it and dammaged it, before Bowser broke it with a Bowser Bomb. Bowser used the power of the Smash Ball and transformed into Giga Bowser. GB hit Link with a flying Slam, before hitting him with a Bowser Bomb and KO'ing him. Even though Giga Bowser was the only Smasher remaining, the battle did not end. All of a sudden, a life platform floated in. On it was Peter. The Smashers who were observing the fight dropped their jaws. They had never seen this man before, and his entrance was not that of a traditional Approaching Challenger. Peter fell off of the platform and landed before the monster Koopa.

"HOLY CRAP!" Peter shouted. Giga Bowser shrunk back into normal Bowser and swung at Peter and sent him flying. Peter landed on the stage and stood up. "That's it pal, you're toast!" Peter pummeled Bowser and smashed a chair, pulled out of nowhere, over Bowser's head. Bowser roared and breathed fire at Peter, who jumped back and threw empty beer bottles at Bowser. Soon Bowser began hobbling about woozily near the side of the stage and Peter ran up.

"This, is, SPARTA!" Peter kicked Bowser and Bowser fell off of the stage.

GAME!!!

THE WINNER IS... PETER GRIFFIN!

Peter Griffin has accepted his chance for Redemption

STANDARD: Bottle Toss

SIDE: Chair Smash

UP: Fart Jump

DOWN: Belly Block

FINAL SMASH: Peter vs The Giant Chicken

Bowser and Peter stepped out of the transporters.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked.

"My name's Peter Griffin, what are you?"

"I am Bowser, king of the Koopas!" here Bowser began laughing uproariously. Peter grinned nervously and snuck away.

As Peter walked into the Observation Deck, all of the Smashers stared at him.

"What are you all lookin' at?" Peter asked. Then Master Hand dashed in.

"Smashers, this is Peter Griffin, he is a suprise Smasher."

"Suprise Smasher?" everyone, including Peter, asked.

"To be honest," Master Hand continued, "I have never seen this man before, but he has proven himself in the Smash Arena, and it is written that anyone who participates in a Brawl automatically becomes a Smasher. So Peter, I am Master Hand. Welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Redemption Tournament."

"Sweet!" Peter said as Master Hand left the room. Shortly after, there waqs a silence that was broken by Peter. "Why was I just talking to a giant hand?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the movies, the movie Nights in Rodanthe was just beginning.

"So Pink, what is this about again?" Sonic asked.

"Its one of the most romantic and sappy movies of this century," Pink responded.

"I hope you're worth it," Sonic joked. Pink giggled and turned her attention back to the movie.

* * *

Later that night, Samus was in her room shining her Power Suit. Suddenly, she felt a small rock hit her in the back of the head, but she shrugged it off and continued polishing. She kept at it until she felt another rock hit her in the head. She once more ignored it, but this time took out her Paralyzer Pistol and kept it ready nearby. Soon, she felt a rock hit her in the head, and she grabbbed the gun and swiftle spun around and fired it, but she missed as a young, yellow skinned boy with spiky hair, a red shirt and blue shorts ran out of the room, slingshot in his hand. Samus sighed.

"I hate it when the perverts and lunatics in this Mansion spy on me." she muttered to herself.

"I know!" said a voice from behind her. Samus turned to see a man with a Hawaiian shirt, blue slacks, and a big chin staring at her, with a perverted grin on his face. She began firing her gun at the man as he ran out of the room.

"GIGGITY-GIGGITY-GIGGITY-GONE!" the man shouted as he ran out of the room. Samus sighed and got back to work.

"Damn perverts."

* * *

As the Smashers' nightly dinner commenced, the transporters glowed green. Then, two armored soldiers stepped out, holding guns. One was wearing black armor with an orange visor, and the other was wearing blue armor with an orange visor.

"Where are we Caboose?" the black armored soldier asked with a feminine voice.

"I do not know Tex," the blue armored soldier, Caboose said. "Let me call Church and ask." Caboose reached up and pressed a button on his helmet, turning on a radio.

"Church! Come in Church! This is Caboose, your bestest friend ever! Mean Tex and I are in a new place. I have not been here before, and I am scared. Please come in Church." There was only static coming from the other end.

"Caboose, shut up and let's just explore," Tex said, cocking her gun.

"I am staying right here. My mommy said that if I ever got lost to stay put and she would come find me," Caboose said. Under her helmet, Tex opened her mouth to speak, but decided against trying to reason with the moronic soldier. She turned and walked out of the room.

"Tex, wait up!" Caboose shouted. "Don't leave me alone! I am afraid to be alone!" Caboose ran after her.

Caboose found Tex pressed against a wall next to a door. "Thank goodness I've found you Tex. This is a big place and I got lost when I was-"

"Shut up!" Tex hissed. She raised her gun and peered into the door. Inside was the entire group of fighters, sans Pink and Sonic, eating their dinner. "Cover me," Tex commanded. Then she thought for a minute, before saying, "On second thought, just wait here. I'll clear the room." Tex then turned and dashed into the room, gun blazing. Caboose looked inside. Bullet holes lined the walls and Tex aimed her gun at the group. Most of the Smashers had their arms raised in fear.

"Alright, no one move." Tex commanded. "My friend and I only wish to know where we are. If you do not give us the information we require, you will suffer."

"Is the case clear?" Caboose called.

"First of all, it's coast, not case. Second of all, no Caboose, its not," Tex sighed. Snake stood up.

"Who are you to boss us around like this?" Snake growled.

"I am Freelancer Texas, and I am here with Michael J. Caboose, Blue Army Soldier,"

"Should i come in yet?"

"No Caboose! Shut up!" Tex yelled at him.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a Freelancer," Rorschach said, standing.

"Me neither," Crypto said, standing.

"I really don't think you should be holding us up like this," Batman shouted.

"Stay back!" Tex shouted as the tougher Smashers began advancing on her. "Caboose, help!" Caboose appeared in the doorway.

"I AM CABOOSE, THE VEHICLE DESTROYER!" Caboose shouted, before firing off an assault rifle. Unfortunately, the bullets all hit Tex and killed her.

Tex's body fell and and in its place stood a ghost that looked exactly like Tex. "DAMN IT CABOOSE! WHAT THE HELL?" Ghost Tex shouted.

"Sorry Tex," Caboose called as Bowser, Ganondorf, Regigigas, and Iron Man raced towards him. Caboose screamed like a little girl until Master Hand appeared right before them.

"STOP!" Master Hand shouted. "We will settle this in a Brawl. Caboose and Agent Texas against Mario and Link in a team match."

"What is a Brawl?" Caboose asked. "And do you have any extra pants? I think someone may have been a little scared, and maybe he peed his pants a little bit. Or a lot."

"What do we get if we win?" Tex asked after possessing her body, which was actually a robot.

"If you win, then we will transport you back to your own home and until such time as we can, you will be served by the Smashers."

"If we lose?" Tex asked suspiciously.

"If you lose, then you stay and become a part of this tournament." Master Hand stated.

"Deal," Tex said.

* * *

The stage would be Bridge of Eldin

Mario jumped out of a warp pipe

3

Tex faded into visibility

2

Link appeared in a gust of wind

1

Caboose stepped out of a green teleporter

GO!

**In case anyone doesnt know, Tex and Church are from the webshow Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Tex being a ghost inhabiting a robot, the Caboose the vehicle destroyer thing, the Caboose killing Tex joke, and some other jokes that may be used in the future are jokes from RvB:BGC.**

**Peter Griffin is from Family Guy. Also from Family Guy is Samus's second visitor. brownie points for whoever guesses who it is!**

**There was also an appearance by a new Smasher who shall make his appearance soon**

**Please Read and Review!**

**- BuckSkywalker2012 and Shado Master**


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Yo guys, its BuckSkywalker2012! I know you guys want Redemption updated, but it hasn't been in the cards recently. The reasons for this are that summer break left me and my co-author out of touch for a while and we are going to different schools now so our schedules conflict. Anyway, I am currently negotiating a deal for two more co-authors so when that gets set up you will know. Also, Shado Master and I have something epic planned for Redemption. We are trying to get all the kinks worked out first but we will try to get a new chapter up ASAP but until then, I just wanted to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. This is the hardest worked on project I've done and I just wanted to put this up to explain some things. Thank you all for being so supportive. It wasn't a very good story in the beginning before Shado began helping me so I want to thank him for his help. At this point I want to say that updates may be a little more scarce than before but its for a good reason so just be patient. Thank you all. R&R!!!!!**

**Sincerely, BuckSkywalker2012**


	7. Author's Note 2: Update on the Epicness

(AUTHOR'S NOTE 2)

**BuckSkywalker2012: Hey guys, just me again. I know about everything I've said in the last author's note and we are working on Redemption, we are just trying to direct more energy into the action plot line that we are making. We originally intended to put it in this story but it is getting so big that we will be putting it into a brand new separate story. Look for that. I haven't discussed this with Shado Master yet but I'm hoping to put the first chapter up by February 2010. I also am putting this up for two reasons. First and foremost, I wanted to answer some questions we have received. **

**First, I wanted to address the reader's requests for characters. We are very open to ideas and willingly accept your suggestions and will more often than not use them. However, we aren't all knowing and we may not know a lot about your character. If you can send me a PM with the character's name(s) and moveset(s) I will try to work it into the story.**

**Second, I've gotten a few comments about the amount of clones (cough not clones cough) in the roster. I realize that people like Wolf Link/Midna and Were-Sonic could just be transformations, but to add a transformation move I would have to remove one of the moves from both the transformation and those who would transform into them. I also believed that they would make great characters in an SSB game.**

**Well, That's it really. I just want to thank you for all who have reviewed. I will try to get a new chapter of Redemption up in the next week, should I find some free time. **

**In closing, I would like to say that Shado and I very greatly appreciate your support. I realize that I may not have done this yet so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**WE OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CONCEPT FOR REDEMPTION**

**I would list who each character belongs to but I don't have three hours to spend writing it. So… R&R!!!!!**


	8. Author's Note 3: Hiatus

**Hello readers! ActiveX2012 here! I just wanted to say that I am extremely sorry for the delay in writing this. I actually have no excuse this time, but I hope this makes up for it. At the very top of my apology list is the delay of the Smashbot Invasion. I know I said it would be out January 2010 but I have not been able to get around to it. You could say it was writer's block. Either way, Shado and I are still working on writing the story but I cannot say how long until the first chapter is finished so right now the release date will be sometime in the summer. I say this because I will have more time in the summer to work and will try to return to regular updates. Our plan was to have SBI in a separate story, while posting a series of random oneshots dealing with the Smashers. These will include Ben and Spyro as they were included with the last chapter. Still, it seems ridiculous to depart from a main storyline for so many chapters and pick it up 10+ chapters later, so the oneshots will be in a new story and as of this point, Redemption is on an indefinite HIATUS. This is the first time a story of mine has officially been on hiatus, even though so many others are. Again, my sincere apologies. To make up for this, the first oneshot will be up soon. I am still accepting character suggestions, but now I am accepting villains, worlds, and assist trophies too, for the SBI. So yet again, I apologize, and will update as soon as possible. Expect the first chapter of SSBR: Oneshots to be up tonight or sometime tomorrow if not tonight. This is ActiveX2012, signing off. **


End file.
